


On and On

by GirlsLikeKings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on a roleplay, Honestly i cant tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess you could call it unrequitted, Its told in different Point of Views, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi, Ravi is having girl problems, Reader-Insert, Taek is a Domestic, Vixx finally getting the love and recognition they deserve, Well theres no smut yet but its coming, Yours and then Wonshiks, and he loves his life, and then fluff, kinda??, mentions of cheating, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Ravi tries REALLY hard to keep his life together after the love of his life comes back to live in his city (Is this city getting smaller or is it just me??)Reader (>>>) Vs Ravi (Wonshik) POVs





	1. Love Hurts

“Wonshik!” I yell as I bring in bags upon bags of groceries. “Wonshik! Where the fuck is he??” I put the bags down and listened for a response. Then I hear it. Grunting. Immediately I panic, There’s someone in my house. I’m going to die. I pick up a knife and slowly make my way down the hall to the guest room. It begins to get louder and that’s when I realize…It’s moaning. I open the door and everything is in slow motion. I begin to turn away and Wonshik is behind me tripping over the sheets and trying to explain himself. I drop the knife and look at him in disappointment. I allow myself to at least get out of the house before I breakdown.

1 year later

**Wonshik**

Leo and I sat patiently as we waited for the girls to finish trying on what seemed to be the 100th pair of shoes. You’d think they were winning the award and not us. Not that they couldn’t be excited, but it took Leo and I all of 5 seconds to pick out our suit and shoes. “Hey babe! We’re ready!” Tiara said grinning from ear to ear. She must want me to buy her something else. I kissed her and asked her what else she wanted. “Nothing,” she giggled. “I just came over to say we were done because I could tell you were bored.” I loved her so much. I thought after the awful mistake I made with >>>, I would never find love again.

Jasmine came over with her baby and had the stroller packed with bags of toys, clothes, and of course, shoes. “I’m hungry,” She said as she gave me a hug and linked our arms. “Buy me some food.” I looked at her and she grinned that ‘impossible to turn down’ grin and I had no choice but to say yes. As we made our way to the food court, Leo trailed behind doing something on his phone seemingly occupied.

We got our food and sat at the table nearest the window so the baby could have a view. “Thanks for the food Ravi Pie.” Jasmine said stuffing her mouth with fries. I rolled my eyes, “Stop calling me that.” “But why, it’s so cute! And you won’t let me call you anything else.” “That’s why. Your nicknames are lame.” I laughed as she threw a french fry at me.

“So what time do you have to go to rehearsal??” Tiara said eyeing the shoes I had just bought for her.

“At 4. That gives us just enough time to drop everyone off and change clothes.”  

“I’m just so excited that you are finally getting the recognition you deserve!” Jasmine exclaimed.

Before I could answer, Leo came back stuffing his phone in his pocket and asking what he missed. “Nothing much. You okay?? You were gone for a minute.”

“Yeah I’m good, just making a few calls.”

**_> >>_ **

“Okay, Bye.” I hung up the phone with Leo and began searching online for tickets to fly to Indio. I had finally gotten that job I had applied for at the start of the year and was telling Leo the good news. The only drawback was that I had to move back to where everything happened. I left to go back to Brooklyn right after the whole incident. I couldn’t bare to live in that house of sin and debauchery. I don’t even know if that means what I think it means but it fits. I moved back in with my mom and younger sister, she loved that I got the job, but was sad to hear I had to leave again. Leo had always kept in contact with me since Jasmine was obviously going to be on HIS side. Before we got off the phone, he was telling me about the award they were receiving and how I should come and visit. I was really thinking about it because one, I wanted to see his beautiful baby and two I wanted to be there to congratulate him on winning. But then I would have had to be face to face with Wonshik again. “UGH!” I yelled in frustration. I don’t know how I’m even going to do this.

**Wonshik**

“Hey Jas, can I see you for a second??” Leo mumbled.

She looked up from feeding the baby, “Uh…sure…” she looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. I looked at Kai and he just smiled because he obviously didn’t know what was going on either. They went off to the side and I could see Leo sighing and rubbing his head in frustration and Jasmine saying something about fruit flies. Huh?? I would have to acquire about this later.

Tiara snapped me out of my reverie. “…home,” she was saying. “I just think we should redecorate because you’ve had that same couch since college.” I nodded and mumbled an “mhmm,” even though I wasn’t listening.

What were they talking about?? I tried to read out Jasmine’s lips but she was talking too fast and Leo kept telling her to calm down. I went over all the possible things in my head as Tiara droned on in the background. Maybe Leo got a new job and they had to suddenly move, which would suck because this is where the baby was born and me and Jasmine have never been that far from each other. I don’t know if I could comprehend a life without her close to me, I mean she was my best friend and helped me come to terms with >>> leaving me.

Before I had a chance to continue my sadness, they came back and Jasmine was clearly frazzled. I looked at her and she just rolled her eyes and sat down to finish feeding the baby. Tiara had begun to tell Jasmine about the apparent plans to redecorate my house and how I had agreed and as bad as I wanted to tell her ‘Hell No’ I turned to Leo and asked him what the deal was. He look at Jasmine and sighed heavily, “I’m just gonna put it out there bro, >>> got a job here and she’s moving back.”

\-----

**_> >>_ **

Early the next morning, I sat inside of Starbucks with my fellow coworkers and listened to our boss talk about us expanding to Indio.

“This expansion is important, and we need to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch.” He explained. A couple of people nodded. Aaron, who made it a point to get to know me since we were both going to the same area, nudged me and winked.

I rolled my eyes and continued listening to our boss talk about pay grades and other shit when my phone buzzed with a text from Leo,

_Hey, what you doing??_

_I’m in meeting, what’s up??_

_Well, you’re invited to the after party but no one is really happy about it. They think you’re moving back because of Wonshik…_

_I sighed. I knew this would happen. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken this job._

_But don’t let that stop you! It’s just going to take a while for everyone to get back to normal._

I didn’t text him back. I just stared at my phone. I had never felt more confused in my life. All because I had accepted a job back where my life ended.

The thing that really got to me was “they think you’re moving here because of Wonshik…” It made me feel like they thought I was looking for a job specifically to move back to Indio. That was far from the case, if I had the choice I would have stayed in Chicago in the comfort of my free rent residence.

After the meeting was over, I sat next to the window and watched the cars drive in and out of the parking lot. The leaves were starting to change their color, and this one little leaf had already turned bright red. I drank my Chai tea and noticed someone sitting next to me.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it??” the familiar voice asked.

I nodded still looking out of the window.

“When are you leaving??” I turned away from the window and saw my sister sitting across from me. Well, she wasn’t my real sister, but she might as well have been.

“I don’t know if I’m going to take this job Shay.”

Her eyes wrinkled irritably. “Why not?? And don’t tell me because of Wonshik.”

“Everyone thinks that I’m going there just to be with him again and that’s not true. This is a great opportunity for me.” I stared down at my lap. “It’s just…I still love him ya know?? What if—“

Shay held her hand up abruptly, her many bracelets clinking and clacking. “This is definitely not about Wonshik, go to Indio and do the best fucking job YOU need to do. Have Leo introduce you to some new people so you don’t have to be plastered to that part of your life.” She put her hands on mine, “Or go out and make some friends on your own. You’re amazing and strong, you got this!”

I smiled. “Thanks Shay, you are thee best!”

“Of course I am! Now what’s for lunch??”

**Wonshik**

It was a pleasant, breezy morning. The sun was peeking through the curtains of my master bedroom. The smell of bacon wafting through the house.

I was miserable.

It had been a 17 hours since Leo told me >>> was moving back to Indio. I had managed to get through the rest of the day without letting Tiara know I was frazzled but I didn’t know how long that would last. I sat up in the bed and called my best friend. As I listened to the phone ring, my mouth was dry. I was worried nothing would come out if I tried to talk.

“Hello??” I heard her say groggily.

“Hey Hon,” I heard her turn over in the bed and yawn. “It’s 11:30 babe, you should not still be sleeping.”

“I was up all night with the baby so I wasn’t able to get much sleep. I just barely got to sleep at 6. What’s wrong Ravi Pie??” I was so preoccupied I didn’t even mind that she called me that, “How do you feel about her coming to the after party??”

After a long pause she answered, “I don’t like it. And I don’t like her. She’s only coming back so she can ruin your life again,” I sighed and began to speak but it seemed I got her started. “And how dare Leo invite her to the party I planned without asking me! I hope she knows she won’t be sitting at our table.”

“Hon…” I tried to begin again. “I hope she doesn’t expect everything to go back to what it was. She’s the one who left.” “Jasmine.” I said louder.

“What??”

“It wasn’t her fault for one. And secondly, I just wanted your opinion. I don’t know how I am going to do this. Tiara knows what happened but she doesn’t KNOW.” I sighed and ran my hand over my face. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I was still in love with >>>. I loved Tiara too of course, but the thought of having >>> back in my life made me feel some type of way. She interrupted my thoughts, “Hey you wanna go to the park with me??”

I told Jasmine I was going to get dressed and meet her there because honestly, I didn’t feel like hearing her rant. I knew she meant well, but sometimes she could get carried away. I took longer in the shower than I usually did and Tiara came upstairs to check on me.

“I’m fine!” I yelled through the sounds of the water hitting the shower floor.

“You sure?? I could come and help you…” she said lustfully.

“Yeah babe, I’m okay. I’ll be out in a minute.” I just didn’t feel like it at the moment, which was a shock because I’m always in the mood for sex. Especially with Tiara. I remember this one time we were at her office and…wait no let me not start.

When I got downstairs she was glued to the TV watching some kids show. It looked familiar but I couldn’t think of the name. I slipped on my shoes and snuck out the door since I didn’t feel like explaining where I was going. Opening the garage and getting into my car, I breathed deeply and made my way to the park.

I don’t know what it was about this park but it always cleared my head and made me feel better about whatever was going on with my life. This was the park me and Jas always went too before she had the baby. Leo used to get super jealous because we would spend all day there just laughing and playing on the equipment like little kids.

I smiled at the thought as I found a spot to park.

“Took you long enough,” She said as I got out of the car. “Come push me on the swings!” She took my hand and dragged me to the swings.

She sat down and as I began pushing she looked up at me. “You know she’s going to be here in two days.”

“Yeah…”

“How you feeling??”

“I don’t know honestly. It’s been a year since we’ve seen each other, I would imagine we should talk about things.”  

“Yeah.” I could tell she was thinking hard because she was getting quiet.

After a long silence she stopped the swing and looked back up at me. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “What should I do Honey??”

“Well since she’s coming back a day before the party, y’all should talk. Don’t fall for her tricks though!”

I placed my chin on top of her head, “I know. I know!”

“Swing with me!” She said giggling.

“Okay!” I sat down on the swing and closed my eyes. I let my legs rock me back and forth as I began to think of all the things I would say to >>>.

After a few swings, Jasmine began, “I can’t wait until I can bring Kai here and we can push him on the swing and have picnics.”

“I know. We made some really good memories here. I hope I can bring my kids here too.”

“You will. Our kids will be best friends.”

We became silent again as our thoughts took over.


	2. Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've successfully moved back to where it all began but now you've got to deal with Ravi and his new life PLUS your ex best friend and her new best friend.

**> >>**

All around me were people trying, valiantly, not to cry. It was Sunday afternoon, and my plane had finally arrived in Indio. As I waited for my driver to come pick me up, I observed my surroundings and realized that not much had changed in the year I had been gone. I saw a little girl lagging behind her mom and figured they were late for a flight because the mom just kept glancing back.

“Ms. >>>??” A voice called gently from behind.

“Yes that's me.” I said to the driver. He grabbed my luggage and escorted me to the car. “The Ritz-Carlton correct ma'am??" 

“Yes sir.” We left the airport and except for the sounds of a static filled radio, the ride to my hotel was as silent as the shadows moving on the street.

Once there, I thank the driver and go inside to check in. Room 410. Sweet I don’t have a room too high. I found my room and swiped the key against the handle. This room was way nicer than I had expected, there was a small refrigerator, a microwave and the view was just astounding. I took my shoes off and fell back head first into the king sized bed. I took out my phone to text my mom and Leo telling them I landed safely and made it to my hotel.

Afterwards I decided if I was gonna be holed up here I should go get some snacks and water. I put on my comfy shoes and walked down to the lobby prepared to catch a cab to the store.

—–

As I was trying to make a decision in the organic wine aisle, I heard a familiar voice asking if the store still had oatmeal body wash. 

I walked around the aisle to see Leo standing there pushing a beautiful caramel baby boy in a stroller. Well, 8 months isn’t really baby but still, he was just so cute.

“Still using that same body wash huh??,” I said smirking and waving at the baby. 

He looked at me with surprise, “Hey! I was just about to answer you back!” He pulled me into a hug, “How was the flight?? Did you find the hotel okay??”

“Yeah! Things went pretty smoothly. The hotel is so nice!” I bent down and poked the babies leg, “He’s so beautiful. What’s his name??”

“Taekwoon Kai” He beamed proudly. 

“Aww a junior! Hey Taek, I’m >>>.” The baby stared at me intently, trying to figure out who this stranger was smiling in his face. 

“He’s adorably chunky.” I said standing up and meeting Leo’s eyes.

“Yeah, he eats just like he’s a grown man.” He said laughing at his own joke.

“I bet!”

“So what are you up to the rest of the day??”

“Not much, just getting snacks so I can laze around before the party,” I looked around, “Is anyone else with you??”

“Nope. Just us. Also picking snacks for tonight.”

I nodded, “Okay! Well have fun! I will see yall at the party tomorrow!” I poked the baby again and bid Leo goodbye thanking the heavens that he was the only one at the store. I was NOT in the mood for anything else. 

**Wonshik**

While we waited for Leo to come back home from the store, Tiara and Jasmine chilled on the hammock painting each other’s nails and talking about the festivities after the Kai’s christening.

“No that’s stupid….” I heard Jas say and Tiara looked up offended. “It’s not stupid! I think that’s the noble thing to do!”

I had no idea what they were talking about. I was too lost in my own thoughts about what was going to happen tomorrow when I saw >>> after a whole year. Would I want to hug her?? Is she going to like Tiara?? I should buy a new outfit. Right?? I shook my head, “Wait…what am I saying?? I HAVE a girlfriend.”

Then I caught more of their conversation.

“…yeah and I know that’s the only reason she is coming back down here…”

“…better not ruin what good thing is going on here…”

“…she’s not invited to any more of the festivities, Wonshik is mine now and not hers…”

I rolled my eyes. They are awful whisperers I swear. I walked over there and they looked at me with guilt in their eyes.

“Ravi Pie! You like my nails??”

I ignore that obvious ploy to throw me off, “Girls, this is important for all of us. I need you to be nice tomorrow. Especially to >>>. You don’t have to be her best friend but at least be cordial.”

Silence and ‘I don’t care’ faces were returned to me. I took a deep breath and folded my arms, “Please don’t make this harder than it needs to be. Remember what this night is really about.”

Tiara gave in and got up carefully off the hammock, “Yes you are right my love. Have I told you how proud of you I was today??”

"No, but you can show me tomorrow."

She kissed my nose, "Aye aye captain." 

I looked to Jas and poked my lip out. “Fiiiiiiiiine” She stressed the word with annoying emphasis. “I’ll be nice to your friend and let you handle your own business.” I kissed her forehead and mouthed, “Thank you.”

Before I went to sit back down, Leo and Kai were back home from their little adventure. He waved Hi to the girls and nodded his head for me to come inside. 

“What’s up??” I said as we headed upstairs to put Kai down in his bed.

“So, guess who I ran into today,” he started as he carefully unbuckled the car seat and removed the sleeping baby. 

“Who??”

“>>>”

“You saw her?? Where??”

“The store. She looked great, I hope you have all your s-h-i-t figured out before tomorrow.”

I sighed and sat on the bean bag chair next to the bed. “Honestly, I don’t know anymore,” He turned on the baby monitor and motioned for me to follow him to the game room. “And you telling me she looked great isn’t helping Taekwoon.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I just wanted you to know so you wouldn’t be surprised.”

We made our way downstairs and sat opposite each other on the couches. “What are the girls saying??”

“The usual. She isn’t invited to the festivities, she better not try to ruin anything…”

“I figured. Those two are like attached at the damn hip, and it’s crazy because she and >>> were getting to be like that.”

“Yeah…” I rolled my eyes. “Maybe, and this is a big MAYBE, once they see each other, things won’t be so awkward.”

“I don’t know man,” He reclined back in the chair. “I just don’t want any drama. This is a very important time for us.”

We heard the girls yell for us from outside and Leo quickly got up to go tell them that the baby was sleeping and not to speak so loud.

I stayed behind for a little to drown myself in my thoughts. Yet again.


	3. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to party and things have never been more intense.

**Wonshik**

As we were standing outside of the venue, I could have sworn I saw >>> fiddling with her dress trying to decide whether or not she was going to come in. I stared for a little but I couldn’t figure it out, so I just went inside to finish last minute details and get our seats. The setup was really nice for something put together last minute. And by last minute I mean couple days before, we were never really good with deadlines.

I made my way to the front and began scanning the crowd for >>>. I just knew she was going to come, if not for Leo, for me. Not trying to sound conceited or anything but that’s the only reason I dressed up so much. Once I got to the front I noticed that Kai wasn’t with Jasmine anymore and I got a little worried.

Cautiously I asked, “Uh...where is the baby??”

“He’s with the nanny. I didn’t think it would be good for him to be around all the loud music.”

I nodded my head and looked at Leo. He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. I walked over to Hyuk and Hongbin and saw them rehearsing their speech for the night. Winning that award was one of the greatest moments of my life to be honest. I was so nervous going up there and accepting it, I thought I would freeze or even cry. Ken did enough of that for all of us though. The DJ started the music and jumped me out of my thoughts. I smiled and looked to my left to see her. She was here and she was a fucking lake of beautiful.

I couldn’t admire her for long because I saw her turning around to leave. I had to act fast if I wanted to catch up to her before she crossed the threshold. Moving swiftly through the crowd, I yelled her name, “>>>!” She turned around and I caught her just as she was reaching the door. “Hey, where you going??”

**> >> **

I take a deep breath, hold it, and force myself to step inside of the enormous venue. I waited in the cab until everyone had gone inside so I wouldn’t have to encounter any awkward looks or glances. Which I guess didn’t make sense because now that I was walking in after everyone, I was going to encounter them anyways.

As I walked towards the doors of the venue, I could see people finding their seats, laughing and catching up. The party hadn’t started just yet, but I decided that if I came early I wouldn’t have to stay long and feel awkward and alone. I tell the door guide my name and he hands me a 21 and over wristband. “Thanks.” I mutter as I walk further into the venue.

“>>>?” someone says with wonder in their voice. I turn to the voice and we hold each other’s gaze for several seconds, and I think, for a moment, that she looks like someone Wonshik and I used to hang out with. “It’s me, Reena!” she says with excitement in her voice.

“Ohhh Reena!” I don’t remember her but I didn’t want any questions so I put on my cheesiest smile as she pulled me into a hug.

“It’s been so long! How have you been?!”

“Good,” I say still trying to remember this girl was. “How have you been??”

“I’ve been great! I just got back from my honeymoon.” She beams showing off the rock on her finger.

Who cares??

She continues talking and I look up to see Jasmine whispering something into a beautiful girl’s ear, and the beautiful girl was staring at me and laughing. Then the two of them walked towards the VIP section, arms linked and heads bowed together, their shoulders shaking with laughter.

I roll my eyes, excuse myself from Reena (I still don’t even know what the fuck she was even talking about), and began to make my way towards the door. I was not about to put up with all this when I just wanted to support Leo and the others.

As I began to make my way out, I hear someone else call my name. I turn around and come face to face with a man with gelled up hair and honey brown skin. He was wearing a lavender dress shirt with a black bow tie. Was this really happening?

“Hey, where you going??” he asked out of breath, his lips beginning to form a smile. Our eyes connected. Okay. This was really happening.

I just look at him. My eyes get wide and I can’t stop them.

“The party is just about to start! Don’t leave, stay and we can talk over at our table.” For someone half out of breath, his voice was cool.

I didn't know what to say. I saw him standing there looking all good and shit and my mind absolutely went blank. Who was I kidding?? I wasn’t ready for this.

“Well…I gotta go, our table is second from the front if you are going to stay.” His ears turning red as he turned to leave.

Say something! “I…,” I begin. But before I can get anything out, the DJ is calling for them to make their way to the front. He shrugs his shoulders and half jogs to the front where Jasmine and the beautiful girl are.

“So...She’s the new girl.” Figures. I find a seat near the back and listen as the boys make their intros and say their thank yous. He looked absolutely stunning. Basking in his radiance, I wish I could have told him how excited I was watching VIXX accept their award on tv. How proud I was of all them for making it this far. Then I begin to wonder what our kids would look like. Probably lighter than Kai, with freckles and deep dimples.

Deep in my fantasy world, I don’t realize the talking part is over and the music has started. Ugh. I sit there awkwardly until I see Wonshik’s mom. Finally someone I know! I missed her. She was like my mom away from home. I should go speak. Maybe not. It’s been a year what if she doesn’t even remember me??

After minutes of me silently debating, I walked over there confidently and tapped Mama Kim on her shoulder. Papa noticed me first and pulled me into a tight hug.

“>>> my long lost daughter,” He lets me go and takes a step back. “How have you been??”

“I’ve been really good.” I say as I look over at Wonshik. He and the beautiful girl are embracing and laughing with Reena.

“Good to hear! What brings you all the way back to Indio??”

“My job is expanding out here and my boss thought I would be the best fit."

“That’s great! Does Wonshik know you're here?? Do you want me to get him??'

"N-No! It's okay, thank you though." I nervously smiled. 

"Okay honey. Let's finish catching up later, the wife isn’t enjoying the music” Papa laughed patting my shoulder and turning to talk to Mama about something. I smiled and waved politely at her but she ignored my entire existence. 

Ugh why is everyone treating me like I did something wrong?! 

I glance over at Wonshik once more and make my way over to where Ken was.

"Hey! Congrats!" I pull him in for a hug. 

"Thanks! Are you enjoying the party?? How long have you been here??"

"Not long. I'm gonna head out though, I just wanted to come over and see you before I left."

"Aww sad, okay well it was great seeing you! We have got to connect while you are in town." 

"Will do!" I hug him again and make my way to the entrance hoping I can catch a cab quickly. 

\----

**Wonshik**

“Huzzah!” Ken yelled and blew everyone air kisses before leaving the stage. Leo laughed and made his way off the stage behind him, “Time for the food! I am starving!”

“There’s no food here! Only snacks. Maybe we can sneak out early and go to the cafe.” I said as we headed back to the table.

Tiara came up to me and kissed my cheek, “You looked so good up there baby,” she smiled. “I am so proud of you.”

I kissed her back, “Thank you baby.”

As we took our seats, Reena came up to us super peppy and excited about something. Oh God. “Oh God.” Tiara said as she shifted in her seat and put on her best fake smile.

“Hi guys! That speech you made was just super nice!!” She began. “I thought it was fantastic. Did you rehearse that or did it just come to you??”

We both nodded and I grabbed Tiara by her hip to signal to her that I didn’t want too talk long. She jumped a little and kept making polite conversation. I glanced around looking for >>> and she was just standing off to the side looking at my mom. Why doesn’t she go talk to her?? I interrupted Reena, “Hey Reen, this was really super awesome, but we’re going to go see my mom before she leaves.”

“Oh okay! I’ll catch up with you later then!” We got up and quickly made our way over to where my mom was.

“Mom don’t forget you’re watching Kai tomorrow.” I said as I glanced in >>>’s direction. We met eyes and she quickly turned away. I guess it was pretty awkward her being here. I waited until Tiara wasn’t paying attention to ask my mom if she had spoken to >>>.

Ignoring the second part of my question, “Yes my love, I have already talked to Jasmine about it.”

“Mother.”

“No. I would prefer not to talk to her on such an important night. I heard she got a new job though.”

I nodded understanding, “That she did.”

She looked at me seriously, “Wonshik don’t do anything foolish tonight.”

“Foolish like what??” Tiara said from behind me with Reena at her side.

“Nothing child,” she said turning around and waving. “Have fun tonight children. Night!”

“Bye Mom.”

“Bye Mrs. Kim!”

I saw my dad talking to someone but I couldn’t make out who, so I just waved at him. “I thought you were leaving Reen??”

“Oh I am! Just had to talk to Hakyeon about something!”

“Ooo about what??” I said smirking.

“A drama we had both been watching! Get your mind out of the gutter!” She practically yelled.

I laughed, “Okay! Chill I was just joking!” She mumbled an uh huh and made her way out of the door. I looked over and saw Jas gathering her things and realized Leo must have told her about our plans to leave early. “I’ll be back. I’m going to tell the other guys that we are leaving and ask if they are meeting us for brunch tomorrow.” I escorted Tiara back to the table and went to talk to Taek. 

"Did you talk to her?? What did she say about me??"

"Okay 1, Who is her?? and 2, Who's idea was it to just have snacks here??"

I rolled my eyes, ">>>! She looked amazing tonight right?? It feels like an eternity since I've seen her all dressed up."

Leo sighed, "No, she left before I could talk to her. She seemed really uncomfortable and out of sorts. I feel bad."

"You should invite her to the cafe. A more comfy and cozy atmosphere might be better."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll ask her." 

"Great! I'm going to tell the guys we are leaving. Meet me at the table."

**> >>**

Once I am finally able to get a cab, I see my old friends coming out of the building laughing and enjoying each other’s company. I really missed that. I wish things had not changed between me and Jasmine when I left. She was like my other half, we did everything together. But it obviously doesn’t look like she misses me at all. Maybe she was ready to get rid of me. Leo was the only one that kept in touch. He was always such a chill and understanding person.

I was shaken from my usual mind rant by the cab driver asking me where I wanted to go. “Uhm…” I fiddled through my purse looking for the address to the hotel. A message from Leo was waiting for me as I brushed past my phone.

_Did you enjoy yourself?? Don’t go home. Meet us at Indio Café in an hour._

_I don’t know Leo. I don’t want things to get awkward or anything._

_Come on…it’s been forever since we’ve hung out. Once we get a few drinks in us things will lighten up ;)_

_Lol. I’ll think about it. I do miss hanging out with you. Make sure it’s okay with your wife though._

_Please! She doesn’t rule me! Lol (don’t tell her I said that)_

_It’s too late! Lol_

_If you don’t tell her, I’ll buy your first round. Deal??_

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I mean I really needed a drink and I wanted to unwind and have some fun, but then again i'm sure the beautiful girl was coming and I didn’t know if I was prepared for that yet. Life is giving me struggle right now! I stared at the message for a few minutes then finally responded.

_Deal._

_=) Yay!_

Yay my ass. I gave the impatiently waiting cab driver the address to the cafe and he turned on the rate monitor thing and pulled out into traffic.


	4. Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks and Drinking games between former friends isn't as fun as you would think.

**> >>**

When I arrive at the café, I see everyone sitting at a table and almost wimp out. I tap my hand nervously on my leg, staring at them through the window as cars pass by honking in the standstill traffic. They are looking at drink menus and discussing something. There he is, dressed in the same shirt and tie he had on for the ceremony, looking like a lawyer. Jasmine and the beautiful girl are sitting next to each other like they’ve been friends for years. I scoff as I realize she abandoned me for the new “thing” in his life. Suddenly, I realize I have nothing more in common with these people. They are basically strangers to me, almost like the people passing me by on the sidewalk.

I sigh a resigned sigh and work up the nerve to walk into the café. It smells like coffee and some kind of sweet bread. As I slowly approach the table, Leo looks up me with his dark eyes, “Hey! You made it!”

I slide out a chair from an empty table and sit down next to him. “Yeah…couldn’t pass up a free round of drinks!” I said smirking.

He laughs and gives me a side hug. The girls just nod at me and smile while Wonshik clears his throat a few times while smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in a napkin. “Hey >>>. Glad you came.”

I nod and give him an awkward smile. Before we can begin the awkward silence part of our evening, the waitress comes over and takes our drink orders.

“Uhm…” I say fumbling with the menu. “I’ll take a vodka and cranberry please.” She writes my order down and turns to the guys. They order long island iced teas for the girls and beers for them.

“Beer is gross.” Jasmine and I say at the same time. We make eye contact for a quick second and then awkwardly put our heads down.

After more minutes of silence, our drinks come and Wonshik says we should play a game. “What kind of game baby??” the beautiful girl asks moving to sit on his lap. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “I’m glad you asked Tiara my darling,” he looks at me a swallows. “My darling girlfriend.” He smiles and my forehead creases as I cross my arms. So Tiara is her name. What a stupid name.

“Yeah Wonshik, what kind of game??” Jasmine asks taking a sip of her drink.

“Never have I ever.” He says chuckling and kisses the girl on her cheek.

Shit. Some kind of drinking game.

**Wonshik**

We were all sitting at the café enjoying each other’s company and talking about what drinks were going to order when >>> came strolling in. Wearing a low cut shirt and some skinny jeans. I didn't know how I should feel about that. Leo remarked like he was expecting her and I gave him a ‘wtf’ look. He shrugged his shoulders as she sat down in between us.

I cleared my throat a few times before I managed to get out, “Hey >>>, glad you came.” What?? Glad you came?? What the fuck was going on with my thought process?? I didn’t even know she was coming! I looked over at Tiara and she was giving me the eye which I’m surprised no one noticed. After the waitress had taken our drinks, it was awkwardly quiet.

I wanted to speak, but I didn't know what to say. Damn I never knew drinks took this long to make. I looked over at >>> and that enticingly low cut purple shirt. Who was she trying to impress?? I hope not me because I am not impressed. Okay…maybe I was little impressed. Drinks finally! I should suggest an icebreaker. We shouldn’t be this awkward around each other while we have drinks flowing.

“Let’s play a game!” I quickly suggest breaking everyone out of their emotionless stares. Tiara gets up and sits in my lap, “What kind of game baby??”

I swallow hard and say “Never have I ever.”

A collective of ooo’s and giggles are followed by a confused look. By none other, >>>. “What’s never have I ever??”

Jasmine stops sipping long enough to explain that the game is to get you drunk basically. “You say something you know people have done so they drink. So for example, I would say never have I ever had sex in public,” >>> nods her head and Jas keeps going. “If you have done it you drink. If not then don’t drink. Get it??”

“Yeah I got it.” >>> grabbed her drink cautiously.

“So Leo you start.”

\----

**> >>**

I stare in shock as Jasmine explains the rules of the game to me. That drink must be hitting her early because I never thought her of all people would actually initiate a conversation. Once she’s done explaining I tell her I got it and grab my drink still in obvious shock.

Leo begins with excitement and says, “Never have I ever, sucked my thumb.” He grins and looks at Jasmine. “Low blow.” She says taking her straw out and drinking. Wonshik sucked his thumb too, why isn’t he drinking?? Just as I finish that thought, he tries to sneak a sip but Leo yells “I KNEW IT!”

“It was only for a little while!” He points to Jasmine as he takes a bigger gulp.

In between giggles she manages to get out, “Never have I ever, gotten so drunk I passed out.” Everyone but me takes a drink.

“Okay! My turn,” Tiara says. I bet hers will be stupid. “Never have I ever, kicked a football.” See. We all took a drink because we had that phase in college where instead of studying we always played touch football on the courtyard. Emphasis on the touch. Good times man.

“I guess it’s my turn,” Wonshik said swallowing the last of his beer and waving for another. “Never have I ever, kissed a member of the same sex.” The girls grinned at each other and both took sips from their drinks. “Yeah! Now this is getting interesting!” Leo said clapping his hands together.

After a few more questions and drinks, everyone was feeling the buzz or perhaps a little more than a buzz. They were all cracking up at some joke I clearly was not in on until it came up to my turn. “Hmm…never have I ever, cheated on someone.” That’s a good one. But wait… why did it get so quiet?? I looked around and didn’t realize that everyone was looking at Wonshik intently.

“Damn,” Leo said with his eyes wide. I looked over at Wonshik and Tiara and her mouth was wide open. “Shit! I didn’t mean it like that! It was the first thing that came to my head” I quickly said my face getting warmer by the second. I guess I was more intoxicated than I thought. Damn vodka and cranberries!

Jasmine looked at me coldly and said, “Never have I ever, just left and abandoned my best friend,” she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, “Drink up >>>.”

I hover over the table, slamming my palms flat on the table, burning with anger as the chair legs grind against the floor. “Me!? You should drink too Jasmine! You easily abandoned me and moved on with this chick here! The audacity! I WASN’T EVEN THE ONE WHO CHEATED!”

“You don’t think I know that?! I stuck by your side the whole time!” She shook her head and tried to hold back tears. “But you seem to forget that part don’t you?? I was having a baby and you just left! You didn't even tell me! You. Just. Left."

"That's not fair and you know it! How was I supposed to know you were pregnant??"

"You would have known if you weren't so ready to leave! I had to do everything all by myself! You can’t get mad at me for moving on.” The tears begin to fall as she shoves away from the table walking toward the bathroom. The waitress comes over and asks us if we were okay since the volume was louder than it should have been. Tiara nods her head and slowly stands up. She motions to Leo to sit down and rubs Wonshik on the shoulder. “GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!” I blurt out.

**Wonshik**

After a couple more drinks, everyone finally starts to loosen up and get in the groove of being back together. This is nice, I couldn’t help but think as we were all laughing at this inside joke between us. I tried explaining it to >>>, but it was more of a ‘you had to be there type thing’. Things were going great until it was >>>’s turn again.

“Never have I ever, cheated on someone.”

The laughter stopped. The air got tight. Everyone turned to look at me and then >>>. Damn, why did she have to take it there?? We were doing so well, and I actually thought we were getting along again. Then all of sudden, she and Jasmine start fighting. It wasn’t anything new to me because I had to hear all this when >>> left, I felt really bad for them both because they really were attached at the hip.

Leo begins to get up but Tiara tells him to sit back down because she could handle it. I look at her and suggest that I do it but she just pats my shoulder and I sit back down. As Tiara begins to leave, >>> shouts, “GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!”

Uh…

My mouth hangs open as >>> looks at me and runs quickly out of the restaurant. Tiara gives me the death glare as she makes her way to the bathroom to check on Jas. I roll my eyes and place my head in my hands when Leo comes over, drinking another beer. “Whoa I heard the commotion, what happened??” 

">>> said some things and then Jas said some things, then Jas ran to the bathroom and >>> called me her boyfriend." The word stung as it left my mouth.

"Whoa. That's heavy." Freaking hippie.

The girls finally come out of the bathroom and Jasmine is sniffling and Tiara is rubbing her back telling her something I am assuming to make her feel better.

“Can we go?? I am not really feeling the party mood anymore.” Jas says sadly as she picks up her purse from the table.

“Yeah baby, let’s go home and I’ll make you a PB&J sandwich.”

“With the crusts cut off??”

“Yes my love,” Leo says smirking and waving goodbye to us. “See you all in the morning.”

After they leave, I turn to Tiara and reach for a hug. She backs up, grabs her purse and says she will meet me in the car. I leave some money on the table for the waitress, not exactly sure how much our tab was but at least we weren’t dining and dashing like last time.

\----

In the car, the only sound is the massive whoosh of the air conditioner. Tiara stares out the window, probably thinking of ways to hate me even more than she does now.

“There is nothing going on between us,” I begin. “We have been over for a year, I don’t know where that outburst came from. Maybe it was all the drinking we were doing.”

She snorts.

“Well, that’s what I think at least. I can’t stop what comes out her mouth Tiara Bear. You know I love you and only you. You are the one for me, I promise. And if anything you should blame Leo for inviting her in the first place,” I glance over and she is rolling her eyes. “I had no idea that us playing a simple game would cause a scene. But I guess next time we will have to use caution with the alcohol.”

“No kidding.”

“Anyways, let’s just forget about this and go home and pick out our clothes for the brunch. That always cheers you up.”

No response. The rest of the ride is silent as we round the corner to our condo. I turn the car off. “Can I at least have a hug??”

She looks at me with sad eyes and doesn’t say anything. I sigh heavily as we both exit the car and go inside.

“I’m going to sleep in the guest room tonight,” she begins as she makes her way upstairs. “I just don’t feel like being bothered right now. I know it’s not your fault, but I just feel like I am going to be in constant competition with her.”

“That’s never going to be the issue baby,” We get to our room and I stop her as she begins to get her clothes ready for the night. “You’re mine. Forever.” I kiss her gently on the lips. “Come to bed and we can all talk about it in the morning okay??” She sighs and smiles. “Okay.”

\----

I lie awake in bed, thinking, before I climb out and go downstairs for a drink. I look over and it’s four o clock. I only slept for 2 hours. I walk to the kitchen, get some water, and take a seat on the couch.

_Can’t sleep._

_Me either. What are you doing?? Is Tiara still mad??_

_Sitting on the couch. I don’t know to be honest Jas. She’s sleeping in our bed so I guess that’s good._

_Yeah that’s good. I’m sorry about today. I just didn’t think it was fair she attacked you like that._

_It’s okay Jagi. We are all at fault here. Let’s just try to forget about it until after the brunch yeah??_

_=) okay Ravi Pie_

_I wish you stop calling me that. I don’t even like pie and we are not kids._

_Oh come on. I let you call me Honey and I hate that shit._

_=P You lie. You love that nickname._

_I really don’t. Kai is whining so I gotta go. Nighty Night! Love you!_

_Night beautiful. See you in the morning._

**> >>**

Things are happening backward. I didn’t want it to be like this, out of control. My emotions got the best of me and I feel like I really fucked this up.

I lie curled up on my side trying to figure out how I could fix this mess. I’ll explain to Leo that I was more intoxicated than I thought and that’s why I said what I said. I’m just not ready to see everyone all happy and moved on I guess. It hurts that they are all strangers to me now. Even Leo. He tried so hard to get me to integrate back into the group but it was no use when I barely want to be around them.

I have two calls and five text messages from Leo and I can’t even look at them. I’m numb right now. I just feel like I shouldn’t be here and that I need to go back home. What was I thinking?? That I could come back and make a life for myself with Wonshik?? What idiocy. He has moved on and so has everyone else clearly. My own best friend won’t even talk to me and thinks I am the worst person in the world. Well, ex best friend I suppose.

My muscles began to ache from all this tension and anxiousness I was feeling. I managed to move around in the bed a little and flip on the radio. Bad idea. Our song had come on the radio. I sang along with Frank as he crooned, “Yes of course, I remember how could I forget…”

“UGH!” That’s it. No more being a victim. Fuck Tiara. I’m going to be moving back here and they were going to have to deal with it. After all, I was half an aunt now, I couldn’t just leave. Kai needed to know who his family was after all. Plus this job was a really great opportunity for me. I may have totally messed things up for now, but I was going to make it better and I was going to get my best friend back. And if Wonshik just happens to fall into my lap as well then I won’t argue about it.

I turn over and begin to contemplate how I was going to become a part of that group again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I love comments! And I gotta know if I should continue or not lol 
> 
> Remember to drink water and eat a snack and take your meds if you need too! 
> 
> Visit me on [ the Twitters! ](https://twitter.com/HoDotSeok)


End file.
